The present invention is directed to a closure for use in conjunction with medical implants that have open heads for receiving rods and the like and, in particular, to such a closure that includes a break-off installation head and a second removal head.
Various medical implants that are especially used in conjunction with spinal surgery include open heads that receive rods and other elements of an overall implant system. These implants include bone screws, hooks and related parts that are variously used to produce an overall implant system. The implant system, in turn, provides support to a patient's spine to compensate for disease, injury or congenital defects.
Open headed implants normally have a pair of spaced arms that are positioned on opposite sides of a channel that receives a rod or the like for securing the implant to the rod. The open headed implants are often preferable in certain situations where it is better to lay a rod or other element into the head rather than thread a rod through a closed head. For example, where a rod must join with a large number of bone screws along a substantial length of curved spine, it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to thread the rod through each of the bone screws and follow the curvature of the spine at the same time. Consequently, open headed elements are typically very important in use with spinal implant systems. However, open headed implants have to be effectively closed to capture the rod or rod-like member and locked in order to secure the rod member in a fixed position relative to the implant and further the closure must be removable should it be necessary to disassemble at least that portion of the overall implant system for some reason.
Plug-like closures have been provided for open headed implants in the prior art. Such prior art closures are externally threaded and are screwed into mating threads on the interior surfaces of the implant arms. Most of the prior art plug like closures have had a fairly large profile in that they extend substantially above the implant in order to have sufficient structure to both install and remove the plug or, alternatively, the implant is made taller. Both of these alternatives are undesirable, since it is preferred to have as low a profile as possible with respect to the overall system in order to have a minimal impact on the patient's body subsequent to installation. Furthermore, many of the prior art devices cannot be sufficiently tightened or torqued against the rod member so as to lock the rod from both axial and rotational movement relative to the implant. The various elements of the overall implant system are relatively small and the body can exert substantial forces on these elements, especially in situations where greater than normal forces are applied, such as accidents or the like. Slippage between the various elements can result in failure of the overall system and serious injury to a patient.
Consequently, it is desirable to be able to both lock the rod member relative to the implant with the closure by use of high torquing forces during installation with a relatively low profile subsequent to installation and yet still have sufficient structure and ability to remove the closure should it be necessary at a later time.